


The Leather Runs Smooth (This Charming Man)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M, Maybe the coat and Valjean's handkerchief can fall in love now, PWP without Porn, Smut, and Valjean's various antics, but I'm not writing that, javert's eternal war with the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert sat calmly at the table, drinking his morning coffee and considering the scratches on it’s edges when the door opened to an unsettling sight.</p><p>“Valjean, what on God’s earth are you wearing?”  he hissed, propping his head upon a hand and frowning at the man still standing awkwardly in the doorway.</p><p>Or, the "Let's get you out of that ugly coat..." fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Leather Runs Smooth (This Charming Man)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill my own plot bunny on Tumblr.

Javert sat calmly at the table, drinking his morning coffee and considering the scratches on it’s edges when the door opened to an unsettling sight.  
  
“Valjean, what on God’s earth are you _wearing_?”  he hissed, propping his head up upon a hand and frowning at the man standing awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
“I’ve worn it for months, Javert,”  Valjean said with a puzzled look as walked slowly into the kitchen and set the shopping bag down, “you’ve certainly seen it before.”  
  
“I’ve never cared enough to study it,”  Javert responded with a shrug and a quirk of his lips, “I tend to find other things about you more _interesting_ than a hideous yellow greatcoat.”  
  
Valjean fought the heat rising in him at the other man’s comment, walking over to the edge of the table and watching as Javert sipped his coffee discontentedly.  
  
“Damn thing-at least I had the decency to buy a _dark_ coat for mending!  Yours is practically begging to breathe it’s last,” he said with a roll of his eyes and click of his tongue.  
  
“I can take it off,”  Valjean replied, shaking his head as he placed the offending garment on the back of a nearby chair.  
  
“Better,” Javert acquiesced, turning away from his coffee and making his way over to Valjean, “but I see another way to fix this mess of clothing in front of me.”  
  
Valjean let out a mixture of a gasp and a laugh as Javert promptly began unbuttoning his waistcoat, bending his head to give the man a deep kiss as he deftly captured the man’s hands in his own when Valjean attempted to reciprocate.  
  
“Oh no, Jean,”  he growled into the other man’s ear as he slid down the other man’s suspenders, “my dress is perfectly fine.”  
  
Valjean moaned as both his waistcoat and shirt fell away, the lovely feel of Javert’s clever hands playing at his bare chest and the waistband of his trousers distracting him as he was gently led backwards the short way from the hall into the kitchen.  
  
“Javert, _please_ ,”  Valjean whimpered as he felt his back press against the counter, the other man bending to unlace his boots and leaving the tent at the front of his trousers unattended.  
  
“I do like your tone,”  Javert said with a soft chuckle, motioning for Valjean to step out of his boots as he pressed a kiss to the man’s stockinged calf.  Valjean bit his lip as Javert rose and quickly unbuttoned and pulled down his pants, the warm morning air and appraising gaze of his lover causing him to harden even more.  
  
Once Valjean had stepped out of his trousers and stockings, Javert allowed himself a single, short kiss and a nip to Valjean’s bearded chin before stepping back.  He looked the man up and down, arms crossed as he studied Valjean’s broad chest and shoulders, letting a hand run down to fondle the man’s ass quickly before he withdrew it and stepped back once again.  
  
“Excellent, Jean,” he said, face expressionless save for his scrutinizing eyes.  “But I believe you could improve still.”  
  
“H-how?” Valjean asked, hands grasping the counter’s edge as he rested against it.  
  
“Some more color in your cheeks, for one,”  Javert replied huskily, stepping forward, “and a blush on your lips,” he added, kneeling before his lover.  Valjean gasped as Javert ran a finger up his thigh, gently pressing at his cock with the tip of it before withdrawing, “And finally,” he said with a chuckle, “a nice hard cock, which you seem to be managing perfectly by yourself.”  
  
“N-no, Javert,” Valjean moaned, “I need you to-to...please!”  
  
“How badly do you want me to?”  Javert asked huskily, gripping Valjean’s hips firmly in his large hands.  “Tell me or I’ll leave you here like this.”  
  
Valjean thrust his head back and whimpered as Javert’s grip tightened.  “So badly, Javert.  You, only you, please!”  
  
“And so you’ll have it, Jean,”  Javert replied with a lick of his lips as he stared at the man’s cock, “Mmm, certainly ready for it, I see.”  
  
Valjean’s grip against the counter turned his knuckles white, “P-Please, Javert.  I-now-”  he moaned before being cut off by the feel of Javert’s lips tight around his tip, the man’s tongue slicking the slit as a hand trailed down to stroke Valjean’s inner thigh and the hair surrounding his cock.  Valjean moaned as Javert began to take him deeper, the wet heat and low growls of the man teasing him close to climax.  
  
“Please, Javert!” he cried as the man locked eyes with him and let Valjean’s cock fall out of his mouth with a smirk.  Javert merely nudged his legs further apart, and Valjean whimpered at the image they must now present: the perfectly-dressed gentleman and the mussed, flushing man naked before him, spreading his legs, begging for his touch.  At the feel of Javert’s tongue laving his balls as his cheek fairly nuzzled his cock, Valjean groaned, low and loud, as he felt himself at the very edge.   
  
“That should do it,” Javert said dryly, pressing a final kiss and a gentle press of teeth right _there_ and moving quickly to the side to watch Valjean spend.

  Javert chuckled lowly as the man came undone, taking in every jolt of his hips and gasp of “Javert!” with a smirk of satisfaction.  
  
“Are we finished?”  he asked with only a trace of strain to mar his smugness once Valjean was finished, grunting at the spectacle of the man laying back against the countertop, wavy white hair failing to conceal his blush of embarrassment at the splattering by his bare feet.  
  
“I am, yes,”  Valjean replied raggedly, smiling as Javert reached for his hand and toyed aimlessly with it, kissing and nipping at his fingers and palm.  He let himself be pulled against the taller man, gasping at the rough feel of Javert’s clothing against his sensitized skin before letting a hand trail down to trace the thick line of Javert’s cock.  
  
“May I now reciprocate?” Valjean murmured lowly as he moved to unbuckle Javert’s trousers, pushing him firmly against the wall.   
  
“Of course,”  Javert moaned as the man dropped to his knees, running his hands along Javert’s long legs and lean hips, “But if anything gets anywhere but on you, Jean, it’ll be a long night-perhaps with that cravat again?”  
  
Valjean grinned as he pressed a kiss to Javert’s thigh, and decided neatness was a virtue he could happily push aside for the day.


End file.
